Thanatos
Thanatos (タナトス, Tanatosu) is a Saiyan who's family competed for the throne, but lost to King Vegeta's family. In this case, it was his father who had challenged the King, but was defeated, and lost his life in the process. Since than, Thanatos and his siblings swore vengeance. Personality Thanatos is proud, cold-hearted and silent, not really saying much to anyone. He barely even talks to his brother and sisters. He is also a relentless warrior, doing whatever he needs to do in order to win. However, he always fair and never uses dirty tactics, regardless of the current situation. Appearance Thanatos has gray eyes and slick back brown hair. He usually dresses in a rather formal suit with glasses. Sometimes he wears a top hat or a fedora. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Death Ball' – Thanatos lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Thanatos then charges more energy into the spark, making it grow to the size of a small moon. It is thrown towards the target afterwards. *'Death Beam' – Thanatos extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger. **'Barrage Death Beam' – Thanatos extends his index finger at the target as if he were to fire the Death Beam. Then, he fires multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate. **'Double Death Beam' – Thanatos extends his index and middle fingers forward as he charges a Death Beam on the tips of both fingers, merging them into a white energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of a Death Beam at the opponent. **'Full Power Death Beam' – Thanatos extends his index finger forward and fires a yellow Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original. *'Death Blaster' – Thanatos holds his right hand by his head with his fingers curled, and charges a golden sphere. He then brings his hand forward, firing a golden energy wave from the sphere. *'Death Break' – Thanatos punches the opponent in the stomach and sends them into the air with two roundhouse kicks. *'Death Cannon' – Thanatos holds one hand in front of him while using the other to support it. Then, he teleports above them to hook kick them to the ground. hen, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave/sphere from his hand. **'Continuous Death Cannon' – A rapid-fired version of the Death Cannon. First he gets in the usual Death Cannon stance, only to fire many purple energy waves instead of firing just one. **'100% Death Cannon' – A full-powered version of the Death Cannon. Thanatos fires a massive pink energy sphere from his right hand. *'Death Chaser' – Thanatos punches the opponent in the air and follows them to knee him/her in the stomach. Then he backhands the opponent to the ground where he hook kicks them deeper into the ground. *'Death Comet' – Thanatos charges a pink energy around his body and fires massive energy waves from the sphere. The sphere also acts as a shield. *'Death Flash' – Thanatos holds one hand backwards, charging gold energy. Then he holds it forward, shooting a big golden energy wave. *'Death Impact' – Thanatos holds his right hand behind him, charging a reddish-pink sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward to fire a energy wave from the sphere. *'Death Storm' – Thanatos raises his hand and opens it to release a light gray Exploding Wave. *'Death Razor' – He rises his left hand with one or two fingers up and charges an energy sphere on the tip of his finger, then he swings his arm to his side and fires several pink beams simultaneously at the opponent. *'Death Wave' – Thanatos puts his middle and index fingers together and charges a purple energy sphere on the tips. He then swings the energy sphere around, creating a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. Transformations *Super Saiyan *Death Super Saiyan *Ghost Super Saiyan Trivia *Thanatos and his siblings are named after Greek gods. In his case, Thanatos is named after the Greek god of death. He is also loosely based off the Thanatos tyrant from the Resident Evil franchise, who is also named after the samething. **Because of this, Thanatos himself has many death-themed attacks. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Page added by Android 800 Category:Super Saiyan Category:Character created by Android 800 Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Brother Category:Siblings